The strangest academy day ever known to naruto
by Digixdestined
Summary: Alright...simple and sweet. This is a hillarious story of Naruto's academy days and he's been naughty! Read and find out why the title is the way it is.


The Oddest Academy

The Oddest Academy

Day of Naruto Uzumaki's Entire Life

Back when Naruto was in his last year of his academy days, the weirdest day that he can recall in his entire life happened. October 22 was the date, and Naruto-of coarse-was psyched about the upcoming holiday, Halloween!

"NARUTO! STOP THROWING YOUR FREAKING PAPER AIRPLANES AROUND THE CLASSROOM BEFORE I GET THE HOKAGE!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed as he clawed the sides of his desk.

"Fine," Naruto smiled. "I get Natalie to do it."

"Uh…who is 'Natalie'?" Iruka questioned.

Naruto put on his big cheesy smile and preformed sexy-jutsu!

"This is Natalie." He said as he blew a paper airplane in his direction.

"I'm…just…I'm getting the Hokage…" Iruka said as he walked slowly out of the room, eyes wide and blood running out of his nose.

"Sweet! Nap time! But first," Naruto-back to Naruto, no longer Natalie-said as he threw a paper airplane to Choji.

Choji ate the paper. "Delicious! Thanks!"

Anime scream "You ate it! How the HELL did you eat it! In one gulp!" Naruto screamed across the room.

"What, it's high in fiber." Choji smiled deviously.

"Right…" Naruto yawned, then lolled into sleep.

"Wake up you fat lard!" Naruto heard from above him as he got hit in the head with a wooden mallet.

"WHAT THE FUDGE WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto hissed.

"Naruto, Kakashi Hatake is outside to give you your punishment." Iruka's voice sounded from above him.

"Fine, fine." Naruto mumbled as he followed Iruka out of the door and into the hall.

"He's out waiting by the old tree in front of the school." Iruka said as Naruto trotted off. "I swear that kid _enjoys_ being reprimanded.

As said, Kakashi was sitting under the tree rubbing Paccun's tummy and watching the rest of the dogs play as he read his Make-Out Paradise. Another large book was next to him entitled "Poems and How to Write Them".

"So, you right poetry?" Naruto half smiled as if saying "Ha! What a dweeby pervert you are!"

"Nope, this big ugly book right here," Kakashi's masked moved to see that he held for a smirk, "is your punishment."

"What! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Naruto shouted his signature screech. "You mean I have to read all of that!" he huffed then fell backwards.

"No. You are entitled to create the following:" he took a deep breath and before he got to it Naruto added something in.

"This is gonna be torture!!" he whined.

"2 Haiku's 3 Diamantes, 1 Free Style, and 2 quatrains. These all must be about the way you feel or about your past." Kakashi ordered.

"Say whaaaaaaat?" Naruto cried.

"2 Haiku's 3 Diama-." Kakashi started.

"No, I mean, how the heck am I supposed to right those if I don't know how?" Naruto asked all composed like.

Kakashi shoved the poems book into Naruto's open mouth.

Naruto pulled it out and opened it. Eight Pieces of notebook paper was in the first page along with a note for the Third Hokage.

Naruto,

I have no doubts that you are going to hate this to a point of no return, but I know that Kakashi will help you and make sure that you do it right. Iruka told me you have made a perverted jutsu. If you ever use it again… you won't see tomorrow.

With Love, Seretobi

"Huh… apparently I have to do this. Great!" Naruto whined again.

Kakashi smiled. "If you finish it, I'll do one of them for you."

Naruto opened the book.

**Haiku**

A haiku is a poem that originated form Japan. It is written in the pattern of five syllables, seven syllables, and them five again. Most is written about the scenary. Below there is an example of one

The wind blows behind me

A rush of soothing air here

Begins feeling free

"Well, that sounds easy enough." Naruto smiled.

"Remember. With some people, the weather can change your mood. Everyone notices that when its raining outside you tend to be less goofy, and more grouchy." Kakashi informed him.

"Yeah, I sort of been noticing that to." Naruto mumbled.

Five minutes later

"All done!" Naruto thrust two complete Haiku into Kakashi's face.

A Haiku by Naruto Uzumaki 1 The rain blows by me

Making me mad and grumpy

Can't wait till sunshine

A Haiku by Naruto Uzumaki 2 The sun is out now

I am very mischievous

Nobody likes it

"Good job Naruto!" Kakashi said. "Now for the Diamantes!"

Naruto found that page with ease.

Diamantes This type of poetry is most describable as the way to write something simple and put it into a poetic form. In the first line there is one word. The two, three and four. Then reverse. Here is an example:Birds

Always chirping

Picking Squawking Chirping

Never gives into quietness

Tweeting, Cheeping, Loving

Never quiet

Birds

Ten minutes later

"All done Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled even bigger as he handed over the three diamantes.

A Diamante by Naruto Uzumaki 1

Sasuke

So idiotic

Creeping Spying Lying

He is an idiot

Losing winning fighting

Sakura's love

Sasuke

Kakashi sweatdrops

A Diamante by Naruto Uzumaki 2

Raman

So delicious

Simmering waiting growing

I eat five bowls

Cooking absorbing tasting

Damn delicious

Raman

"Naruto…are you hungry?"

A Diamante by Naruto Uzumaki 3

Sakura

Freaking hot

Singing loving bitching…

Kakashi took it and didn't even look at the rest.

"They not good enough?" Naruto frowned.

"They're fine. At least you are doing them." Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Alrightly then, what is next?" Naruto asked as Jiraya walked up to them.

"How are you all doin' this fine day?" he asked drunkenly.

"Go bug someone else…please!" Kakashi groaned. "Seriously!"

"Well FINE! BE THAT WAY KAKA! HA! A SHORTENED VERSION OF YOUR NAME MEANS SHIT IN MEXICANEESSEE! HAH!" Jiraya couldn't help to point out in his current drunk state.

"Just FUCK OF YOU PERVY OLD MAN!" Kakashi finally shrieked.

"Well fine! I'll just take my anger out on some poor unfortunate babe." Jiraya added before he walked away clumsily.

"What a hobo." Kakashi said quickly under his breath. "Back to this…1 free verse. All it is is a poem that doesn't rhyme. I'll do that one for you."

A Free Verse Poem by Naruto Uzumaki

As the wind blows

So do the shadows

Buried deep in my heart

Through struggle and strife

I have won the exception

Of my fellow ninjas

Though I still despise Sasuke

I will (hopefully) get over my

Hatred for him

Though I wonder why he is

The way he is

I may never know

"Wow! That was freakin' awesome! Thanks Kakashi-sensei! Any more that I still need to do?" Naruto asked.

"Two quatrains. Then you'll be done and you and I can go get some ramen for lunch since you already missed it at school." Kakashi told him.

"Sweet! Let me guess, a quatrain is a poem that has for lines and rhymes. Right?" Naruto smiled at the thought of choking down a few bowls of Ichiraku ramen in a few minutes.

"Not quite. There are a few different ways you can write this poem. One is the pattern 1212. Another is 1122. Another is 1111. Take your pick. Each number is a line that rhymes." Kakashi explained.

"I can do it! Believe it!" Naruto said then began frantically writing two poems with the growl of his empty stomach in his ears.

10 minutes later

"Alright! Here you go." Naruto smiled big as he thought about more ramen.

A Quatrain by Naruto Uzumaki 1

As the wind blows by

I feel alive

I hear my heart inside of me

Pounding as I try to find the key

A Quatrain by Naruto Uzumaki 2 I feel it now

As if it never left

A shadow of myself

That came from the fire

"It didn't rhyme…but the second one was great! The first one was good too." Kakashi said. You could see the smile form on his face through the mask again, "Time for your reward. Ramen. Then we head for Seretobi."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled big again.

Whack!

"What the HELL!" Naruto shouted as he wakened from his long-but strange-slumber.

"The Forth told me to let you off with a warning this time and to never ever do it again. Got it?" Iruka said with a giant book in his hands.

"What a weird dream…"

Thus concludes a very strange day of Naruto Uzumaki's life.

All of the poetry and the descriptions on how to make each one came from my own brain. It was good, yes? I thought it was! Hope you enjoyed the fanfic! This was my first one that I didn't suck on. If you liked it please comment on it. Otherwise I will just give up on fanfic and go somewhere else with this creative brain of mine. I serious. You will never hear from me again and I will deactivate my account (If possible) and never return.

Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
